This invention relates to ring binders and, more particularly, to curled-finger ring-type plastic binders, a tool and method for binding sheets of materials using the same.
Edge-type binders for use in binding materials, usually sheets of paper together, as in a report or booklet, are known. These binders may be of the plastic curled-finger ring-type which include an elongated spine having curled fingers spaced along the spine and extending from one edge of the spine toward the other edge. One end of the finger is integral with an edge of the spine, and the other finger end is free but resiliently lies against the other spine edge. The diameter or size of the ring is selected in accordance with the quantity of material to be bound. (For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 1,970,285.)
These binders may be opened and closed by a machine in which the binder is mounted to the machine on a comb wherein the spine rests against the comb, and the fingers extend through the spaces between the tines of the comb. L-shaped grasping fingers are provided in the machine which can be extended between the curled fingers, are shifted longitudinally of the spine to engage the fingers and then retracted so as to open the curled fingers by uncurling the same.
Punched paper is then fitted onto the free ends of the uncurled fingers. Sometimes, depending on thickness, the paper to be bound is divided into stacks which are separately fitted onto the curled binder fingers.
The movement of the machine's grasping fingers is reversed and then shifted so as to release the uncurled fingers for return to the spine. In this way the loose pages are bound together. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,122,761; 3,125,887; 3,227,023; 3,793,660; and 4,645,399.)
This binding machine is generally intended for office use, can be comparatively expensive and sometimes requires electric power. However, some situations do not require this type of binding machine, as for example, binding jobs in the home, small offices, rural settings, etc.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a less expensive binding apparatus.
In the past, editing (as distinguished from binding) devices have been provided for use in opening already bound materials so as to add additional material or take away unwanted materials. These devices are of the type shown in German Offenlegungschrift 236240 and German Patentschrift 830 636 are basically rigid, elongated members having a tapered end, are slightly longer than the binder and are wider than the diameter of the curled fingers. These tapered members are inserted into the binder so as to open the curled fingers and permit new pages to be fitted to the opened fingers for binding. The tapered member is then retracted or pulled back and the fingers with the paper thereon close so as to bind the sheets together. While these tapered members are inexpensive, they are disclosed as intended only for editing of existing materials and not for binding new materials together.
It is therefore another object of this invention to provide a device which is suitable for binding new materials together.
These and other objects of this invention shall become apparent from the following description and appended claims.